


Greedy

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve’s need for you is overwhelming, desperate, and downright greedy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Greedy

“Steve, what are you doing?” you hissed.

He didn’t answer, just pushed you into the control room and locked the door. He shoved you against the wall, his mouth on yours, his kisses desperate and needy, stealing your breath away.

“I need you, doll,” he growled between kisses, his hands roaming all over your body.

“Now?” you gasped, your hands on his wrists in a halfhearted attempt to stop him from yanking up your dress. “Here?”

“Yes, now.” He dropped to his knees in front of you, pushed your skirt above your waist, and twisted his fingers in your underwear, pulling them down just a couple of inches. His tongue danced over your hips and across your stomach, his tongue dipping into your belly button then sliding down to the apex of your thighs, mouthing greedily at your still covered pussy until you were squirming and gasping with need.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured. “Jesus, doll, you’re killing me.” He dipped his finger into the front of your underwear, pulling them down, his tongue darting out to taste you.

“You bastard, stop teasing,” you muttered.

Steve laughed, a low chuckle in the back of his throat, and smiled at you with his piercing blue eyes. “God, I love it when you’re pissed. Tell me what you want, doll.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and yanked, forcing him to look at you. “Use that pretty mouth to fuck me, Rogers,” you demanded. If this was how he wanted it, you were happy to oblige.

Steve didn’t hesitate, more than ready to do as you asked. He ripped your panties from your body, pulled one of your legs over his shoulder, and ducked his head, his mouth on your inner thighs, his beard burning the sensitive skin. His tongue darted out and caressed your soft folds. He moaned, then his head was between your legs, one hand on your ass, the thumb and finger on his other hand holding the lips of your pussy open as he licked greedily at your juices. He grunted quietly as he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked it into his mouth.

You jerked, an obscene moan leaving you as the sensations washed over you. This was different, not like it usually was with Steve. Normally, he was sweet, gentle, taking his time to give you as much pleasure as possible. But for some reason, this time he was greedy and desperate, intent on taking you and devouring you as quickly as possible. 

You knew he was worried about this mission, worried about the entire team, worried that things would go dreadfully wrong and someone wouldn’t return. It was as if he was afraid it would be the last time you would be together and he had to have you before he couldn’t have you again. 

Steve’s entire mouth covered you, his tongue pushing deep inside of you, his nose pressed to your clit, his head moving side to side as he feasted on you. You were moaning, writhing in his grasp, using him as much as he was using you, fucking his face, scrambling to grab onto something, anything to steady yourself, the intense emotions Steve was pulling from you nearly overwhelming you. He was relentless, fucking you into oblivion with just his mouth.

Your hand tightened in his hair, your head falling back against the wall as the orgasm consumed you. Your back bowed, your thighs clenched, and you screamed Steve’s name as you came, the orgasm so intense you momentarily blacked out. 

When you came back to your senses, Steve was pressing wet kisses to your inner thighs, soothing the beard burn with gentle swipes of his tongue. After a few seconds, he pulled your skirt back down and rose to his feet. He kissed you, just a brush of his lips against yours, his tongue dancing ever so briefly over your mouth.

“I gotta go, doll,” he murmured.

“Be safe,” you whispered. “Come back to me.”

He didn’t say a word, just gave you a weary smile, opened the door, and disappeared down the hall.


End file.
